fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Hashtag-Mahou
#Mahou is a magical girl series created by Cure Kohaku and one of the main series in the #Mahou ''franchise. It focuses on the idea of "virtual magical girls" and talks about four girls who transform into magical girls in real life to stop a threat in a virtual world. Plot Yume Aozora is a normal girl who has one dream: to become a magical girl. One day, she finds two mascots named Usagi and Asahi hiding under her bed. She also finds that she has an app on her phone called the "MahouNet". When a sudden monster appears, Yume learns that she can use the app to turn into a magical girl, Kira Dream! She later learns that she can enter the app and find her teammates. But something's wrong with the app...and if the problem lasts for too long, it could break into the real world...and destroy everything. Characters Kira Warriors The main protagonist of the franchise, Yume is usually a very energetic and kind girl with a big heart. She's always dreamed of becoming a magical girl and loves to help others with her powers. However, she's a crybaby and clumsy, and also loves to eat and sleep. Yume transforms into the Kira warrior of stars, '''Kira Dream. Her weapon is a wand and her theme color is pastel teal. Yume's best friend, Inori is a very shy and quiet girl who struggles to make friends due to her shy nature. However, once you get to know her, she is very sweet and opens up more. She also loves to draw and is very good at it. Inori transforms into the Kira warrior of fire, Kira Crimson. Her weapon is a scythe and her theme color is scarlet. Riho is a very kind girl who is really good at running and is very athletic. She's also very dependable and acts as the "onee-san" of the group, always being there for everyone. However, she is sensitive, and can get very violent easily. Riho transforms into the Kira warrior of ice, Kira Crystal. Her weapon is an ice staff and her theme color is blue. Midori is Riho's best friend. She's usually an introvert, but is secretly very bright. She also opens up more after you talk to her. However, she's socially awkward and often uses long, exaggerated words to describe things. Midori transforms into the Kira warrior of electricity, Kira Lightning. Her weapon is chakrams and her theme color is lime green. Other Main Characters Asahi is one of the two main mascots from Fukasa and resembles a bear. He's usually gentle and kind, but has a short temper and gets angry very easily. He is also very smart and knows a lot about Fukasa and the MahouNet, and tries his best to support the team. Usagi is one of the two main mascots of Fukasa and resembles a bunny. She's usually very bubbly and hyper, and has a huge heart. However, she's reckless, and is also very stupid, but would do anything to help the warriors and tries her best to support the team. Villains The main antagonist of the season and manager of the MahouNet, Courtney stole the MahouNet from Asahi and created her own army out of viruses. She acts very nice to people she likes, such as Yume, but overtime becomes very evil and will stop at nothing to achieve what she wants. She acts as Yume's oldest friend. The first villain to appear, Damu is physically very strong and very stubborn. However, as his name suggests, he isn't very smart, and often fails at his missions. The second villain to appear, Enne is very outgoing but annoying. He doesn't get along well with anyone and brags a lot, but is really much weaker than he thinks. Courtney's second-in-command, Olivia is a very strong villain who uses a lot of magic-based attacks. However, she often spends her time eating and bossing the other villains around, and is very lazy and loves to eat junk food. Other Characters Items Locations Music Trivia * This series is the main series in the franchise, but is not the first. * Originally, #Mahou was titled 'Yumekira '''and was just a generic magical girl story with a dark twist. However, Kohaku changed the concept because she wanted it to be more interesting. * There is an English dub, but the characters keep the same names. * The reason this page is titled '''Hashtag-Mahou '''instead of '#Mahou '''is because hastags are not allowed on page titles. Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Fan Anime Category:Cure Kohaku